The Twilight 25: Drabbles, Dabbles and Goo
by AzureEyedI
Summary: The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won’t be sending any of these drabbles to my betas. Go figure. Fun for all.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Alone  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Esme  
Rating: T**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

"It's always me." Esme grumbled to herself as she hauled yet another load of sheets to the pair of shining white pantheons to purity. "Noone else in this house lifts a bloody finger when it's laundry day."

The Miele W4842 washing machine beckoned to her behind its stainless steel portal to cleanliness, which caused her to sigh when she glanced at the numerous stains gracing the threads in the tightly woven bedlinens, every one of them the aftermath of her brood's daily sexual hijinks.

All except for one, which was swathed in the scent of lilies and cinnamon.

Edward's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belong****s to Ms. M. I own the payments on a 2009 Mini Cooper S Clubman named "Betty".**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	2. Chapter 2: Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Collide  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Edward/Bella/Nessie  
Rating: G**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The screeching had reached atmospheric levels, as far as he was concerned.

It was all he could do to block the angry words and slung epithets that bounced off the warm cherry wood floors and bubble glass windowpanes of the home they shared. A home usually filled with the sounds of laughter, comforting hugs and breathless sighs of love fulfilled.

A home that had known the delights of parenthood, and the challenges of raising a child possessed of the best of both worlds. A child so wondrous and special it was inconceivable to him what she had become.

A teenager.

##

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. I own far too**** much hand-painted sock yarn. Far too much.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five multi-chapter fics &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these drabbles to my betas. Go figure. **

**Poor Edward – stuck in a gilded cage with two teenage women. Oh, the joy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Apathy  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Nessie  
Rating: PG**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

She regarded the woman blathering away across from her with the disdainful ennui that only girls of her age and in jobs such as hers possessed. The slack-mouthed, disbelieving how-could-anyone-be-this-fucking-_stupid_ mask that she wore to shield herself from humans like this.

How her mother had managed to bear dealing with them back at Newton's store was beyond her. Daddy was right; working with the human public was a frustrating and thankless chore, better suited to those who's GPA was negligible or non-existant, like this woman's.

When the bleeting mouth closed, Nessie finally spoke, mumbling her query.

"Ya want fries with that?"

##

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. How nice for her.**

**That's it for this week's drabbles. RL calls and I'd love to get Nessie in the front seat of Hunter's Ford Ranger by Monday.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five multi-chapter fics &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these drabbles to my betas. Go figure. **

**Reviews are better than a boatload of Robporn on my MacBook. Just sayin'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Red

**The Twilight 25**

**Prompt: Red**

**Pen Name: AzureEyedI**

**Pairing: Nessie and Daddy's Volvo XC90**

**Rating: G**

***~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~***

Nessie Cullen leaned her forehead against the cool black leather steering wheel of her father's Volvo XC90 in disbelief.

Daddy trusted that she would care for his newest automotive acquisition with precise deliberate upkeep and attention to details.

Details other than keeping an eye on the amount of gas left in the tank.

She had been told numerous times by her father, her Auntie Rosalie, even her mother that it was her responsibility to keep track of her mileage.

The oil light blinked red at Nessie, mocking her and her thoughtlessness, the engine seized up, lifeless.

_I am so screwed._

_####_

**SM and Twlight go together like Peanut Butter and Jelly**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five multi-chapter fics &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these drabbles to my betas. Go figure. **

**Reviews are better than a boatload of Robporn on my MacBook. Just sayin'.**


	5. Chapter 5: Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Awe  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Nessie/Bella  
Rating: G**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Who's my baby girl? _Nessie_ is my baby girl!"

Bella smiled and cooed at her infant daughter, gently shaking baby powder over Nessie's velvety-smooth skin.

Nessie smiled at the ceiling, toothless pearly pink gums speckled with bubbles of saliva. Chunky legs kicked in the cool air of the nursery at the sensation of her mothers touch on her soft flesh.

She turned her amber-flecked hazel gaze towards Bella as if God had flicked a switch on in her being. Bella gasped in recognition of what her daughter was silently telling her.

_I know who you are._

_My mommy._

##

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. Yippee skippy.  
**

**Nessie seems to be at the center of my drabbles. I must have teenage Nessie on the brain, due to **_**Bubblegum Pop.**_** Whatever works...**

**Author disclosure: I based this drabble on personal experience. I can still envision my oldest daughter's shining hazel eyes as she looked up at me as an infant and smiled as she made the connection of who I was to her. And yes, it was as if someone had flipped a switch on in her consciousness as she made the connection.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five multi-chapter fics &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these drabbles to my betas. Go figure. **

**Reviews are better than a boatload of TwiBoyporn on my MacBook. Just sayin'.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Bitter  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Edward/Bella/Tanya  
Rating: T**

* * *

_What am I even doing here? _

Bella sat on the cushioned wooden chair, sandwiched between a sniffling Jessica and Lauren, disgusted at their public display of emotion.

She sighed, letting her mind wander over the bittersweet memories of when she and Edward had dated.

How infatuated she had been with him. How foolish she had let her heart become over him.

When the judge declared them married, she felt it harden.

When Edward kissed his bride, she felt it crack.

"Please show your love for Edward and Tanya Cullen."

It crumbled to the cool grass beneath her feet, condemned to dust.

Forever.

###########

**Twilight and everything about it belong****s to Ms. M. I like to Skype with my girls, Reagan O'Connor and Effbit.  
**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: Bound**

**Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Nessie  
Rating: T**

* * *

The mosh pit was unlike anything she had ever witnessed.

Sweaty boys, the pits of their white tee shirts pitted yellow with sweat and salt and the grime of the club, smashing and slamming into each other like protons and neutrons.

Molecules in a blurred vortex of teenage angst and hormones.

Flailing arms and elbows. Black leather boots stomping the beer bottle strewn dance floor of the club. A body passed overhead like Jesus on the cross.

A siren's call to her.

Nessie felt herself drawn to their energy, their unbridled fury.

Bounding amongst the horde, she felt alive, electric.

Human.

* * *

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. I own a whole lotta songs I downloaded off iTunes tonight, including a Beasts of Bourbon release I've been trying to find for 20 years.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Comfort**

**Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: T**

* * *

"Bluebonnets are the Texas state flower."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why my mother chose this color when she sewed this for me."

Alice traced the faded embroidery threads of the quilt as if she were reading Braille. Closed her eyes, attempting to envision the woman who had created the_ comfort_, as Jasper referred to the quilt. The woman who had delivered him, nurtured him.

Loved him.

"Do you...remember her? Your mother?"

Silence.

Alice curled herself around Jasper like tendrils of ivy climbing up an aged stone wall. Gentle and loving. A blanket of comfort and shelter from the elements.

"She's you."

* * *

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. I own a downloaded version of **_**Pornography**_** by The Cure and some Brian Eno songs from the early '70s.**

**Per Dictionary (dot) com, one of the uses of the word "Comfort" is: **_**Chiefly Midland and Southern U.S.**__**a comforter or quilt.**_

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt: Dark****  
****Pen name: AzureEyedI****  
****Pairing: Edward/Emmett****  
****Rating: T**

* * *

The woman stood in her yard, smiling as the warmth of the sun gently made its way onto her tanned skin, made ruddy by the summer sun. Happily humming to herself as she opened and clipped the wooden laundry pins to the virginal sheets hanging on the laundry line.

She never noticed as the sounds of the sparrows and chickadees abruptly ceased as the pair entered the yard, noiselessly opening the white picket gate, smiling at her in anticipation.

But they did.

Her summer song ending, she turned and smiled.

"Hello, boys. Hungry? I just made cherry pie."

* * *

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M.**

**I own several new books and a new pair of pink boxing gloves.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	10. Chapter 10: Fragments

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Fragments  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Jane/Marcus/Edward and Bella (sorta)  
Rating: T

* * *

Jane stood hidden in an alcove off the marble hallway, her head down, eyes closed tight in concentration.

"What do you hear, little bird?" Marcus whispered to her from the sanctuary of the rotunda. "What have you learned from your perch?"

The smallest wisp of a smile played across her tight crimson-hued lips, slowly expanding into a grin as the fragments of Edward's words reached her alert ears.

"He's telling Bella to leave and that he never really loved her."

Marcus nodded his head in anticipation of Jane's next words.

"He's made his decision. He's returning to us."

* * *

Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M.

I own a new pair of shoes I bought off Zappos dot com today.

The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.


	11. Chapter 11: Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Earnest  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Jake/Billy Black  
Rating: T**

*****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~  
**

"Just shut up and take it."

Billy pressed the crumpled twenty into Jake's fingers, bringing his other hand around Jake's and enfolding it in his calloused palms.

"Dad. No. I can't do this."

"The bloodsucking leech won't attack you while she's with him. He's too proud." Billy tightened his grasp on his son's hands.

"She won't listen to me, she thinks she loves him. He has her completely fooled."

"I know, but Charlie wouldn't believe me if I told him."

##

Jake's feet pounded along the hardened path on his mission to save Charlie's daughter from becoming Edward Cullen's latest conquest.

##########

**I always thought that the Cullens were too nicey-nice and that their darkness was never exposed. At least, until now.**

**I mean, come on - a 107-year old virgin? Please...**

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M.**

**I own a yard that needs to be raked. Guess what else I'll be doing today?**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. **

**I won't be sending any of these to my betas. **

**Go figure.**


	12. Chapter 12: Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Honest  
Pen name: AzureEyedI**

**Pairing: Irina/Laurant/Tanya/Edward**

**Rating: T**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
**

Hidden behind the boulder she stood motionless, observing the pair oblivious to her presence.

_Its just not fair. Why did he choose Irina over me?  
_

Tanya sighed in frustration as her sister and Laurant kissed.

_What is it about me that drives men away?_

Gnawing on her lower lip, the razor's edge of her upper teeth slicing into her pale flesh, she closed her eyes.

_Face it, Tanya. You scare men._

"Not every man."

Tanya whirled in shock, mouth slack in surprise.

Edward pulled her towards him, desire shining in his amber eyes.

"No, you're not." She murmured, her eyes matching his.

#############

**Tanya and Edward were a much better pairing, IMHO. At least the girl had a backbone, which is more than Miss Swan had.**

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M.**

**I own a washer full of laundry.  
**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. **

**I won't be sending any of these to my betas. **

**Go figure.**


	13. Chapter 13: Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Languid  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Alice**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_So tired. _

_I'm so tired I could sleep for days..._

_The sky is so blue, the clouds look like God's paintbrush marks they're so incredible._

_Why haven't I noticed that before, the way they float across the ether, ethereal and mysterious?_

_When did the burning end? _

_I thought I was on fire, so I flung myself into the creek._

_Or did I? _

_If I didn't who did?_

_I don't remember this dress, all icy blue and covered in lace._

_I feel so listless, as if I'm without either direction or a compass pointing me north to he who waits for me._

_#########_

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. **

**I own an unhealthy interest in the Weimar Republic and the musical styling of The Dresden Dolls.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	14. Chapter 14: Willing

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Willing  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Bree  
Rating: M

* * *

She wouldn't lie to me, would she?

I mean, she seems so nice and all, and her clothes? Fuck, I'd _kill _to dress like that. My mom buys my clothes from freaking _Kohl's._

I dunno who that James guy she keeps yakking about was, but he sounds like he was fuckhawt. At least, to me he does.

She told me that we'd travel anywhere I'd like to go. Vegas would be a lot of fun or maybe even LA. I'd love to see that Kellen guy, you know who I mean?

Oh hell, why not? What have I got to lose?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. I own a weekend's worth of catching up on my Twific, which is _exactly_ what I'm doing starting at 6pm this Friday.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	15. Chapter 15: Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Lithe  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Leah**

**Rating: T**

* * *

I was always the awkward one. The girl nobody ever asked to dance with.

The girl always picked last for sides.

I was the girl that fell in love with a guy. One who swore eternal devotion to me.

Then he met someone else, and shunted me aside with hardly a glance.

He marked her as his for life. A mark everyone knew the meaning of.

Except for me.

I had to find out the hard way. Most of my life here has been hard.

Not anymore, though.

Now, my feet float above the fern and lichen, like Nike's.

_Effortless..._

_#########_

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. I own a king-sized bed cover that isn't - going back to Target tomorrow. **

**I wanted to write a drabble about Leah that wasn't angst-filled and angry, and showed how powerful she is, in my mind.  
**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	16. Chapter 16: Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt: Obsession****  
****Pen name: AzureEyedI****  
****Pairing: Charlie****  
****Rating: T**

* * *

I'm not an idiot.

They expect me to believe she's ill and in Atlanta? Really?

She's my daughter, not his. My baby. Still mine, even if she's married now.

There's always been something odd about that bunch.

Something unworldly.

Something along the lines of "A plus B does not equal C".

He claims he's how old, thirty-two? Really?

I'm a few years older and I look it. He looks more like...twenty-three.

When I shook his hand at the wedding, his grip felt like death; it was frigid and taut, like granite.

She's not sick. I know it.

Bella, my baby.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. **

**SorceressCirce's drabble for "Worry" featured Charlie and his reaction to Carlisle's lame excuse as to why Charlie couldn't see Bella after the honeymoon. This is the Chief of Police, who is a smart man who knows BS when he sees it, yet SM wants us to believe that he's buying into the story that Bella is at the CDC with some unknown tropical disease?**

**Sure. And to paraphase the great philosopher Wayne Campbell, "Monkeys may fly out of my ass."**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. I won't be sending any of these to my betas. Go figure.**


	17. Chapter 17: Rapacious

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Rapacious  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: The Volturi and a group of clueless touristas  
Rating: M

* * *

The honeysuckle scent of their blood hits our nostrils with the force of a meteorite slamming into the earth's surface. Swift and sure, molecules of white and red blood cells float upwards towards the rotunda, bathing our senses, overwhelming them with desire.

Incredibly innocent and trusting, they've only just entered the building. So unaware of what awaits them beyond the thick, ancient oak doors.

The walls masked with ancient tapestries, the blood of previous guests engrained in the twisted fibers. The sounds of their demise soon to be muffled by the smooth marble floors, rendered slick with their essence.

_Exquisite..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M.

This scene from New Moon was one of my favorites – knowing the bloodbath (no pun intended) that awaited the group of innocent tourists as they were lead to their death was chilling. SM did a decent job with that scene, IMHO.

The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these.


	18. Chapter 18: Morose

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Morose  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Carlisle/Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

She's usually adept at hiding her true feelings, clasping them close to her chest away from the prying minds and eyes of her siblings.

I'd been aware of the change in their relationship over the past decade. His ennui with her limited intellectual capacities, and her resulting bewilderment over his moods, by turn taciturn and choleric.

We'd all tried to warn her. Attempted to alert her to his cyclical funks. But she'd been determined, perhaps even blinded, by her emotions.

When she approached me, I was prepared.

"Carlisle, I want to die. Please."

Who am I to deny her?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M.**

**I really struggled with this one. This is the result of getting up at 4AM and consuming too much caffeine.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these.**


	19. Chapter 19: Restraint

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Restraint  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Emmett/Nessie  
Rating: T

* * *

"Have you ever been to the dark side of the moon?"

"Nope. Have you?"

She giggles, her voice reminding me of the first birdsong of spring.

"Of course not. You're so silly, Uncle Emmett."

My niece clambers up and over my broad shoulders as if she were a mountain goat. Balancing herself on my outstretched arms pretending she's on a balance beam.

It's all I can do to not tuck her under my right arm and race towards home, grabbing Rosalie and hightailing it out of here, claiming Nessie as our own.

The one gift Rosalie's desired above all others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. **

**Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. I loves me some Emmett. I can't help but think he and Rosalie should have been parents, not Mister Emo and Missy Manipulation. He would have been an **_**awesome**_** daddy.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these. **


	20. Chapter 20: Worry

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Worry  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: T

* * *

Post-war prosperity surrounds me here in Philadelphia.

The humans seated in the booths and at the counter better dressed than I; their sacrifices of earlier this decade now rewarded in store-bought clothing, hats and shoes.

Mine, on the other hand, are both worn and aged. The frayed cuff of my shirt a reminder that I am not of them. I worry the soft chambray cloth, as blue as my eyes once were, concentrating on concealing my identity.

"I knew you'd be here."

She slips into the seat opposite me, a black-tressed angel, the autumn rain a coronet gracing her perfect brow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. I got a pedi today. Orangey-red. **

**I loved how Alice and Jasper met, both sweet and romantic.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these. **


	21. Chapter 21: Prelude

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Prelude  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Renee  
Rating: T

* * *

She'd never miss Forks.

She'd never miss the dampness, the unrelenting grayness that went beyond the weather, permeating the psyche of the population as well as the sky above them.

Phoenix was a better place for her daughter to thrive and learn in. There, the sun shone nearly every day, the rain infrequent.

The boys were sure to be better there too, she thought as she barreled through Vegas, taking in the lights of the Strip as Bella slept in the back seat, oblivious.

Yes, definitely better than the boys in Forks, especially the ones Bella's age.

Except for one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. I own a new lawn chair, in which I sit as I write this.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these. **


	22. Chapter 22: Patience

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Patience  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Gianna  
Rating: T

* * *

My eyes are as green as the summer Tuscan grass, but I desire them to be the shade of Russian amber.

My skin smooth and warm, with the blush that only the Tuscan sun can provide, highlighting my high cheekbones and aquiline nose.

A nose that Master Aro assures me will metamorphose into even more perfection once my transfiguration is complete.

When I press him for when that will occur, he smiles at me, taking my hands into his iron grasp, and murmurs to me in his silken voice.

_La pazienza, il piccolo uccello, la pazienza. _

_Your time will come._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. **

**Gianna = Clueless. But a well-dressed clueless.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these. **


	23. Chapter 23: Taut

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Taut  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Riley/Edward/Seth  
Rating: T

* * *

She holds fast on one side, imploring me to stand by her. Insisting that her love for me is true and pure, that the guy pleading with me to leave her is of the devil.

He declares the same, but of her. "Join us, Riley. We know how scared and bewildered you are."

His amber eyes imploring me, pulling me towards him like a magnet to steel. He's about my age, but I can't help but think he's older than he appears.

I'm trapped in a no-man's land of deceit and lies.

Turning towards her, I never see the wolf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. **

**Seth! My fav member of the pack. **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these. **


	24. Chapter 24 : Slip

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Slip  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Didyme/Sulpicia/Athenodora  
Rating: T

* * *

Pale and wraith-like, we glide across the floor of the marble rotunda behind our spouses. Shrouded in hooded cloaks of ebony velvet, softer than a newborn's flesh, our visages hidden from view.

That was how _she_ described us. How that human girl that Cullen is entranced and enamored of saw us.

The girl, self-righteous and proud, who will be his eventual downfall.

We've seen how the smallest error in letting one's emotions overrule the mind create chaos unimaginable.

How the will of one supercedes the needs of the rest.

As Didyme was to Marcus, so shall Isabella be for Edward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. **

**I really wanted to see Caius's and Aro's wives in **_**NM.**_** Thanks for nothing, Summit!**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Two is a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five fic &/or drabbles based on selected prompts within a three month period. As usual, I waited until the last minute to finish these. **


	25. Chapter 25: Vibrant

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Vibrant  
Pen name: AzureEyedI  
Pairing: Edward/Carlisle  
Rating: T

* * *

The air surrounding me fairly pulsates with brilliant beams of sunlight, shattering

the dust motes floating around my parent's bedroom.

How I came to be here, lying in the bed I was born in, I have no idea.

My last memory is of pain and fire oscillating through my body, my veins. Finally quenched in one drawn-out burst of energy where my heart once beat, steady and true.

He hovers over me, the same man who I last remember whispering how he would be quick and to hold fast, it would be over quickly.

My senses quiver with intensity.

Electric.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Twilight and everything about it belongs to Ms. M. **

**I made it. I didn't know if I could, but I did. Thanks for reading and reviewing my Winter Twi25 drabbles. **

**Dating game kisses to my girls on UU/Rav, who mean more to me than should be allowable by law.**

**I'm going to bed, now. Good night!**


End file.
